


#thedress

by nasubi



Series: Boys in Dresses [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasubi/pseuds/nasubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The annual GOM dress-up day, probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#thedress

Kagami jogs down the street, one hand clutching his phone, one hand making sure his bag isn’t going to slip off his shoulder. His phone’s been buzzing nonstop; for someone so quiet, Kuroko’s annoyingly persistent when he’s texting.

_You’re late. Where are you?_

_Aomine looks really good._

_If you don’t reach soon he’s going to change out of it._

On the other hand, as if the strange contents of the texts weren’t enough, his boyfriend has been awfully silent, not a single peep about how meeting his ex-teammates is a chore.

Kagami wants to know what’s up.

He double checks the house number when he reaches, but it’s more for the sake of it. Even among a row of bungalows, the Akashis’ exuded elegance. He rings the bell and looks down in surprise when Akashi opens the door. Firstly because he expects him to have a housekeeper to welcome guests in, secondly because the redhead is Red Riding Hood.

"Um. Hello?" Akashi’s steely gaze discomforts Kagami enough for him to not speak his confused thoughts aloud. He follows him upstairs and quavers in his socks (just a teeny tiny indiscernible bit) when he hears the shorter male make an annoyed sound as Aomine’s bellowing become audible throughout the hallway, muffled through a door.

“I’m telling you, Kagami will hate it!” Kagami has his hand on the doorknob now. He twists it, takes one step in and-

“I’ll hate wha-” Kagami’s speechless when he takes in the sight in front of him. The room falls deadly silent for a moment, then everyone is trying to talk at once.

“I tried to stop them-nanodayo” is all Kagami can make out before Aomine stomps towards him and drags him out of the room he’s barely been in. Kagami tries to protest, he wants his arm back and he wants to know _what is going on_.

Aomine only stops wringing Kagami’s wrist when they’re safely locked inside the bathroom (which is probably the size of Kagami’s master bedroom) and his hand is assaulted by tiny pricks as blood begins to flow again.

“You weren’t supposed to see this,” Aomine finally speaks, pouting very very slightly. Kagami properly looks at his boyfriend now, takes in the ruffles, the heavy fabric, the gloves and the jewelry. He can’t help it, heat rushes up his face and his large hands reaches out for Aomine’s slim waist instinctively. The navy-haired male growled and tried to squirm away, hissing, “Say something!”

Kagami’s enjoying the sight of Aomine in a dress, a very feminine, strapless one at that, so much so he’s no longer hung up on knowing why it happened. Still, he recognized Aomine’s hostile glare as a mask to cover up insecurity and if he wants his boyfriend to proudly strut around in a dress, he needs to make sure he’s not unhappy about it.

“Why do you wear it if you don’t want to?” Kagami eventually asks. He looks searchingly at the other, who’s pointedly staring at the empty spot next to him. He can see pink spots high on Aomine’s cheeks.

“Because they said you’ll like it, bastard!” Aomine looks like he’s going to have some sort of breakdown.

 _Shit, I didn’t mean to make him feel worse._ Kagami quickly replies, “You look great. Like, really good. It’s super attractive. Um, I mean, they were right, I like it. Very much.” He winces when he’s done. He needs to work on his articulation.

Apparently being earnest was enough though, as Aomine relaxes into him, even manages a small smirk as he says, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Kagami confirms in hushed tones. Aomine’s getting nearer and nearer, he can positively count the number of eyelashes he has. The other male leans in even more, so close his vision goes blurry. “Yeah,” he breathes again, heart pounding.

Then the gap between them closes, and Kagami’s not sure who moved that final centimeter, but it doesn’t matter as they melt into an intimate embrace, lip-locked. They snake their arms around each other, Kagami’s lips parted to accept Aomine’s tongue. It feels good, the soft lips pressed firmly against his, the intrusive organ licking the inside of his mouth. A shiver runs down his spine when it presses against a sensitive spot.

Kagami pulls back, trails a line of wet, opened mouth kisses down Aomine’s neck, who throws his head back with a low groan. He continues lower, using his right hand to suddenly yank the top half of the dress down.

“Oi!” Kagami doesn’t stop for Aomine’s feeble protest, taking a dusky nipple into a hot, wet mouth, suckling and licking. When Aomine starts producing garbled moans that are becoming too loud, he gives the hardened nub one last kiss before lifting his head to rest his forehead on Aomine’s shoulder, nipping gently at his collarbone.

“I don’t think Akashi will appreciate us going any further here,” Aomine laughs breathlessly above him.

Kagami agrees. “Let’s go home,” he suggests after awhile. He feels Aomine nod. They remain like this for a moment longer, then detached themselves slightly regrettably from each other.

“Should we bring the dress back with us?” Kagami asks innocently. Aomine raises an eyebrow at him. Kagami flushes.

“So you like it that much huh?” Aomine smirks at Kagami tries to stutter some excuse. He doesn’t wait for Kagami to reply, continuing, “This flower is kind of annoying though.” He frowns at the large fabric flower on his right chest.

“Yeah, it is,” Kagami finds his voice, although his composure is still in a fragile state.

“I could buy a miniskirt,” Aomine thinks out loud, “It’ll be easier for you to do me in it too, since there’s not so much cloth getting in the way.” He throws a wicked grin over his shoulder at Kagami, who’s about as red as a firetruck now, staring wide-eyed at his leaving boyfriend as his brain pretty much short-circuits.

**Author's Note:**

> If you thought I wasn't going to write a fic about Aomine's frilly ballgown, you were wrong and I'm so sorry.


End file.
